The Perfect Storm
by BlameItAllOnMe
Summary: *The third part to the trilogy, Love Me Forever*  Bella thinks the worst is over.  She is getting married to her high school sweetheart.  But more hard times are still to come.
1. The Wedding

**Before you read! I just wanted to say that I will post every Saturday. If I don't post on a Saturday then I will post on that Sunday. **

**-Libby J.**

* * *

><p>Today is the day. The day that I will marry Edward Cullen. The day where my life will truly start. The day where I can finally be happy.<p>

I am sitting in the room and the church while Alice does my makeup. While three month pregnant Rosalie is doing my hair.

She is coming a long pretty well. She has another appointment next week. Although, Edward and I won't be here for. Not this appointment but the next one is when she might find out the gender of the baby.

Emmett and Rose don't really have a preferred gender. So, they will be very happy with ether.

They have finished with my hair and make up and now it is time for my dress. Alice gets the dress off the hook.

I step into it and she zips it up.

I look at myself in the mirror. Wow.

Carlisle is going to walk me down the isle. I had asked him too a while ago. He gladly agreed.

I hear a knock on the door. Alice walks over.

"Who is it?" her voice chimes out.

"Alice, it's just me," Carlisle says from the other side.

She opens the door and lets him in, "I just had to make sure," she says with a smile.

He smiles at her, "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yes... and no," I say unsure.

"Everyone is nervous when the get married. Believe me, I have been through it," he says.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to walk down the isle in a dress and high heels," I say.

He chuckles a bit, "Your right, but us men have to fight the urge of running up to you and holding you in our arms."

"Awh, Carlisle!" I gush.

His cheeks turn a light pink.

I get my something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.

Something old is my grandmothers old necklace. Something new is my wedding dress. Something borrowed is the bracelet that I am wearing, Rosalie let me borrow it. And for the something blue I am wearing blue high heels which was Alice's idea. She says she saw it in a magazine.

I am ready now, somewhat.

Carlisle hooks his arm with mine.

We walk out of the room and all of the girls walk down with the boyfriends.

The girls are dressed in lilac purple dresses while the boys are dressed in suits with lilac purple ties and handkerchief things.

One of my cousins kid, Mary, is the flower girl. She is four year old. She walks down tossing lilac petals down the isle.

My turn. Our turn.

"Don't let me fall," I tell Carlisle.

"Never," he says.

The doors open, everyone stands. I start walking down the path of flowers.

I look around to see all of my family and friends. Some of Jacob's friends came too. Like Seth, Embry, Paul, and Sam.

Finally I spot Edward at the end of the pathway. Standing there looking more handsome then ever. Waiting for me to become his wife.

I meet him at the end. Carlisle takes my hand and places it in Edward's. We face each other.

"We are gathered here today to happily wed Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," the pastor says.

Now for the moment of truth.

"Does anyone object? Speak now or forever hold you peace," he says.

The crowed is silent.

"Okay then, Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks.

"I do," Edward smiles.

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks.

I utter the words, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor says.

Edward leans in and kisses me softly at first. Then it turns urgent. We both pull away.

The crowd cheers. We smile at each other and then we walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	2. The Reception

We are having the reception at the house. We all get there and I run upstairs and change into a knee length wedding dress.

I put on the same heels and go back downstairs. By then everyone is already here seated.

It's time for the father – daughter dance. Carlisle will be dancing with me of course. We dance to 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw.

Now it's time for the Husband and Wife dance. We dance to 'Flightless Bird American Mouth (Wedding Version)' by Iron & Wine.

At the end we kiss. It seems like we kiss for days. We pull away.

"Let's dance everyone!" I say excitedly.

Everyone laughs and gets up. We all start dancing to fast songs, some slow songs.

'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri comes on and Edward brings me close.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he says.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I say with a blush.

"I can't wait to be on that plane," he says.

"Me too," I say softly.

He leans his head down and kisses my lips.

"I'll love you for a thousand years," he whispers while mimicking the song.

"I'll love you a thousand more," I say mimicking the song also.

He kisses me again while I smile into the kiss I feel a tap on my shoulder. I break away from the kiss to look at Jacob.

"May I dance with her?" he politely asks Edward.

"Of course you can dance with your sister," Edward says with a smile.

He passes me to Jacob and I he hugs me. I put my chin on his shoulder and we just rock back and fourth.

"I am going to miss you," he says softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your married now. Your going on your honeymoon in a matter of hours. You are going to come home and move out. I am never going to see you again," he says.

This brings tears to my eyes, thanks Jacob.

"That's not true. Your going to see me. We aren't going to be moving far anyway, we will stay here. We will come to every get together here at Carlisle's house. You will see us, Jacob," I say.

"You promise? Because I can't lose you too," he says.

"I promise with all of my heart," I say.

He pulls away from the hug sort of thing and looked at my eyes. I am guessing he is checking to see I'm not lying. Once he is satisfied he hugs me again.

The song ends and it's getting closer to the end of the reception. It's almost time to get on a plane and fly of to who knows where. Oh, that's right, everyone that lives in this house knows but me.

Alice comes over to me and Edward and tells us it's time to throw the guarder and the flowers.

"Alright ladies first!" Alice chirps.

I take my bouquet and turn around so my back is facing the girls. I throw the bouquet and I turn around to see that Rosalie has caught it. She looks at me and smiles.

Now I sit in a chair and Edward goes under my dress which get's many WOO's and whistles. Edward uses his teeth to get my guarder off.

He throws it out into a crowd of boys and Emmett catches it.

Now Rosalie has to come over and sit on the chair. Emmett brings the guarder over and he slips it on Rosalie. She stands and kisses.

It's time for cake cutting. Edward and I walk over to the table were the very elaborate cake sits. It's so beautiful I don't want to cut it. But... oh well.

Edward picks up the knife and I put my hand on his. He places the knife over the spot he is about to cut. I nod and we both push down, cutting the cake's first slice. The crowed erupts into cheers and we pull out the piece.

I get a cake plate and Edward puts the slice on it. We now both take forks and feed each other in a failing matter. The crowd laughs as do we and pictures are taken of our messy face then we kiss. Tasting the cake.

We wipe off our faces and everyone gets a piece of cake. Edward and I finish the piece that we got before and he tells me that it's time to go. So, we have to go up to the stage that has been set up and thank everyone.

We walk up and everyone is silent.

"Thank you all for coming and joining us in the wonderful experience," Edward says.

"Yes, thank you for being apart of our wedding and I hope you had a great time," I say.

Everyone claps and some cheer.

"Go on your honeymoon!" Emmett hollers from a table.

I blush and we walk off of the stage. Everyone walks outside and we both say good bye to everyone. Alice comes up to me before I get in to the car.

"I have all of your bags packed and they are in the trunk. I hope you have a great time. Don't come back pregnant," she says with a giggle.

"I won't, thank you Alice," I give her a tight hug.

Rosalie comes over and she cries on my shoulder.

"I am going to miss you," she sobs.

"Hey, I will be back in two weeks I promise," I say.

She nods and lets go, allowing me to get into the back of our car. Carlisle is driving us to the airport.

Once we arrive, Carlisle gives Edward and I a hug. We get our luggage out of the back and Carlisle leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	3. Show Time

We walk into the air port and go to the station we need to be at. We give our luggage to the people so they can have it ready for the plane. Edward tells me that it will be about an hour until we can bored the plane.

"Let's go get something to eat," I say.

"Alright," he says.

We get up and find a close 'Pretzel Time' and walk in. We order two salt pretzels and sit at a mini table. I take a bite.

"This is so good!" I say.

He laughs, "it is good, but I want to leave."

"I do too," I say.

We walk out of the shop and go to a couch. I sit with him and he kisses me.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he says smiling.

"I love you too," I say.

"Flight 480 to Paris boarding now!" We hear over the loud speaker.

We both get up and walk to the gate with our tickets. We hand them to the lady and she rips a half of and gives us the other side.

We board the plane and sit in our seats. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You can sleep, love. It's going to be a long ride," Edward whispers.

I nod and close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

I feel a pair of strong arms lift my head up from Edward's shoulder.

"We have landed, Sweetheart," he says.

I open my eyes to see people filing off the plane. I look over at Edward and smile. Standing up I stretch out my stiff muscles. I haven't moved in hours.

Edward is picking up my carry on bag and takes my hand. We are the last two to exit the plane. The flight attendant says 'Goodbye' in a delightful tone. I nod politely and Edward says 'Have a good night' with a smile.

The airport looks deserted as we walk through to reach the baggage claim area. We walk up to the belt and we watch as our luggage comes along. He grabs both of our suit cases.

"I can take one, Edward," I say with a smile.

He hands me my suit case and smiles.

We walk out of the airport and get into a taxi which takes us to our hotel.

**OoOoOoO**

I walk out of the bathroom wearing some black- lacy piece, Alice packed for me. Edward is laying on the bed, wearing a white undershirt and boxers, reading a magazine. I walk in front of the bed and strike a pose

After about a minute of me keeping my pose, he looks up and his eyes basically pop out of his head. I smirk lightly, walking towards the bed and climbing up on it.

Show time.

**OoOoOoO**

The sun is shining through the curtains, into my face. Not wanting to wake up, I bury my face in Edward's bare chest.


End file.
